


Mis-spellings

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Dragons, Flirting, M/M, Pre-confession, archer mage kuroo, magical au, warrior reon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Prompts Flirting Under Fire/Magical Accidents from thisList
Relationships: Oohira Reon / Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Ship Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137458
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Mis-spellings

Ducking down just as another fireball soared over his head, Reon snapped. “If you had just _listened_ , we wouldn’t be in this position!” 

“Oh ho? Is that a proposition?” Kuroo snapped back, reloading his crossbow. He stood, aimed and fired, cursing when the arrow bounced off the tough scales of their airborne attacker.

“Not proposition! Position!” Reon corrected. He clutched his mace and shield, useless against a flying dragon but they were all he had to defend himself. 

“Look, it’s not my fault that fingernails and toenails are not interchangeable. Really, they’re made of the same stuff!”

“That’s why you always follow the potion _exactly_ ,” Reon replied. 

The roar of the dragon cut off any reply from Kuroo. They needed to move and they needed to move _now_. Meeting Reon’s eyes across the charred remains of the path between the forest and the river, he indicated for Reon to come to him and they would make a break for the water. If they could swim in that, they would be less likely to get burned. 

At least, that was the best plan he could come up with. 

Reon rolled his eyes but nodded his head, eyes darting up to track the path of the dragon overhead as it rounded for another pass to try to get them. He set his shield on his back, gripping his mace tightly then took off for Kuroo’s position among a smattering of rocks. 

He was nearly there when the roar of the dragon grew closer and out of the corner of his eye, he saw another ball of flame bearing down on him. He wasn’t going to make it. He pumped his arms and legs furiously but the heat of the projectile grew closer. Just as it was about to reach him, he felt a tug around his waist and flew forward, the fireball only managing to graze his back, setting his shield ablaze. He impacted and was rolling down the riverbank, falling into the icy waters that stole his breath away. 

He spluttered and coughed, working to get his bearings and took in a deep lungful of air before the waters engulfed him again. Able to move again, he swam to the surface, crying out, “Kuroo! Where are you!” 

A gurgle drew his attention to where Kuroo was floating on his back, eyes closed, water casting over him in waves. Reon lost his mace and shield, able to swim faster with the reduction in weight and grabbed the archer mage, tugging him to the shoreline. In the distance, he could still hear the roar of the dragon but he was moving away from them and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Reon winced when he looked back at Kuroo, noting the singe of his hair and some of his skin. It wasn’t terrible but it had to hurt. 

“You’re hot,” Reon said, laying a hand to his head, startled to find the skin still burning despite the dunk in the river. 

“Never… thought… I’d get you… to admit it…” Kuroo teased through gasps. 

“Stupid,” Reon replied, but he was smiling softly. “Though your hair does look better.”

“Shut up,” Kuroo coughed, wincing. 

Reon stopped smiling. He had to get him to a healer. This fire was not normal and he was afraid if they didn’t get help, Kuroo wouldn’t be dropping his horrible lines for much longer.

He’d punish him later for his stupid mistake and then insist he go _back_ to his mage guild for more training. He did, after all, rather like the rogue, despite his best efforts not to. 


End file.
